<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Underneath The Mistletoe by prinsessa_mouse</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28053945">Underneath The Mistletoe</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/prinsessa_mouse/pseuds/prinsessa_mouse'>prinsessa_mouse</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Metalocalypse (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anxiety, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Music, Christmas Presents, Drinking, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Hanukkah, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, Mistletoe, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Pre-Dethklok, Snakes N' Barrels, Surprise Kissing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Winter, twelve days of Dethmas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:20:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,635</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28053945</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/prinsessa_mouse/pseuds/prinsessa_mouse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Four Christmas portraits of mistletoe and my favorite pairings!!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Antonio "Tony" DiMarco Thunderbottom/Pickles the Drummer, Magnus Hammersmith/Skwisgaar Skwigelf, Nathan Explosion/Pickles the Drummer, Skwisgaar Skwigelf/Toki Wartooth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Christmas in Wisconsin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pickles despised Christmas, he loathed the festive cheerfulness marketed around family and the radio being clogged with irritatingly catchy songs that got stuck in his head. He considered himself a Grinch, his heart was two sizes too small and if he could gather all the holiday decorations in sight, he would take them out into the yard to set them on fire. He’d gladly take credit for burning down Christmas unlike the garage he got blamed for.</p><p>It took six years for him to get the courage to return home.</p><p>He got guilted into attending the Donnelley family Christmas party. His mother stating if he could play a show in Wisconsin then he had no excuse to skip their family gathering. He groaned, he flopped onto his hotel bed dramatically while Tony looked up from his magazine. His flare for dramatics continued, sighing, and making a lot of unnecessary noises until the older man closed his magazine to ask what was wrong.</p><p>Pickles went off on a tangent, he paced around like a caged animal, he got rather animated talking with his hands, his fingers ran through is long red hair, he got wheezy to the point of needing his inhaler. All the while, Tony watched him meltdown. Eventually he crawled back onto the bed to cry it out. The older man held him for the rest of the night.</p><p>The anxiety didn’t fully set in till they were on their way to Tomahawk. Pickles played with the radio, groaning his distaste for every station playing Christmas music. Tony kept giving him pieces of beef jerky to keep his mouth busy chewing instead of bitching. If only he could get him singing, that usually helped him calm down. Tony thought he was being a drama queen over seeing his family. Sure, the sixteen-year-old Pickles coquettishly leaned against a wall, complaining like any teenager did about their parents while he smoked a joint. The band tended to ignore the complaints and stories; they were all in their mid-twenties back then. Teenage drama had no place in the band.</p><p>Unfortunately, Pickles didn’t embellish anything. The whole Donnelley drama started the moment they entered the house. It started with Seth being in jail, Molly’s disappointment in her youngest son’s career, and Calvert forced to sit in the living room as he day drank scotch. There were the comings and goings of cousins, aunts and uncles, grandparents who seemed more interested in gambling than the kids, and an obnoxiously loud volume of voices yelling or talking the drunker they got. Tony didn’t understand, he grew up going to midnight mass and waking up to see what Santa Claus brought him. The whole day focused on spending time with family and being together. The Donnelley’s acted like they ran a tavern. He understood Pickles reservations about Christmas, he couldn’t hear himself think outside of the noise and Bing Crosby.</p><p>Pickles disappeared. He abandoned Tony to his family while an uncle asked about the purpose of long hair and why he was wearing a top hat. The older man pointed out the hat reminded him of Ebenezer Scrooge which prompted his opinions of which movie adaptation of A Christmas Carol was the best. Tony’s attention span ever short couldn’t tolerate boring conversations. His window of opportunity came when Molly into the living room to ask where Pickles went because Sethy wanted to talk to him. He eagerly volunteered to find him.</p><p>In his passing through the kitchen, he grabbed a bottle of vodka and their coats that hung near the back door from the last time they snuck out to smoke and walked into the backyard. The Wisconsin winter hit him with a force, he hated cold weather. He never got used to it after growing up in California. He didn’t have to search for long, Pickles lounged casually against the side of the garage shivering in only his hoodie.</p><p>“Returning to the scene of the infamous crime,” Tony teased.</p><p>The redhead glared daggers at him. He hugged his arms around his thin frame defiantly as if he weren’t freezing cold.</p><p>“Brought your jacket out.”</p><p>“I’m fine,” Pickles snipped.</p><p>Tony groaned, “Put your jacket on please. You’re going to get sick and I love you I really do but you’re a nightmare sick.”</p><p>“Then hand it over, yeh douchebag,” Pickles said putting out his hand. His patience weighed thin waiting and he stomped his way over to Tony to get his coat. The older man’s stance challenged him to continue being a brat. Pickles sighed out an apology and took the offered clothing. He felt better bundled up in his leather jacket, scarf, mittens, and beanie.</p><p>“Better?”</p><p>Pickles nodded.</p><p>“Stole a bottle of vodka too,” Tony said holding up the bottle proudly. “How about we get blitzed? Sneak up to your old bedroom above the garage and have a little fun.”</p><p>The redhead smirked. Messing around would take his mind off his anxieties of being home. “What ‘re yeh waiting for? Open ‘er up,” he said sauntering back over to lean against the garage.</p><p>“Are we staying out here?” Tony asked. He figured they would take the party inside where it would be warm. Pickles seemed content to freeze outside as if to punish himself.</p><p>“You’ll have more fun warmin’ me up later, Tony.”</p><p>The younger man had a point. Tony uncapped the bottle and took a hardy swig. He eyed Pickles, who even bundled up in winter wear managed to be a vision of sex. His tight acid wash jeans clung to his thin legs that led down to his combat boots. He’d have fun unwrapping him once they got inside.</p><p>“Comin’ over here or what?” Pickles asked. His mitten clad hand beckoned him in. The most conflicting come-hither gesture that didn’t read as sexy.</p><p>Tony took the few necessary steps that brought him to stand next to the redhead. He handed over the vodka. They took turns passing the bottle back and forth until it reached the halfway point.</p><p>Pickles giggled when the buzz hit him, the situation he found himself in was surreal. Him, famous lead singer of Snakes N Barrels was hiding in the backyard of his childhood home in bumfuck nowhere with the bass player of his band. The man he called his best friend and lover. They stood together as two famous sinners, leaning against the holy relic that set Pickles’ future into motion. His family didn’t seem to catch onto the relationship, the focus was always the garage fire and how much of a disappointment he was. The redhead thought he made it obvious with how close he stayed to Tony; he basically threw it in their faces for them to ignore it.</p><p>“Hey, Rory. Got a gift for you,” Tony whispered.</p><p>The redhead eyed Tony curiously, “We agreed no gifts.”</p><p>“Just close your eyes dumbass and have another drink.”</p><p>Pickles did as he was told. He closed his green eyes, bringing the bottle to his lips with ease. He swallowed down the alcohol like it were water. He loved the burn of vodka, it reminded of his teenaged years when he numbed his pain and dreamed of fame.</p><p>Tony watched him, ready to call him out for peeking if he tried. The gift was simple, he stole it while walking through the Donnelley house. A little token of the first Christmas away from his own family, dragged into the hell Pickles grew up in. He took care as he got the gift ready. He knew how stupid he probably looked, he aimed for charming and prayed Pickles saw it that way. He carefully pulled the bottle of vodka from the younger man’s hands and set it on the step. He really hoped his boyfriend liked his gift. “Ah, you can open your eyes,” he said nervously.</p><p>“Oh meh god,” Pickles burst out laughing when he opened his eyes. Standing in front of him was Tony, wrapped up tight in his wool jacket with a piece of mistletoe hanging off the brim of his top hat, held by a metal ornament hook. “Did yeh steal dah mistletoe outta the livin’ room?”</p><p>“There is no one who would willingly kiss your mother,” he said bluntly.</p><p>Pickles smirked happily over the comment. Insults aside, it was a cute gift. Something cheesy that Tony thought up because it would make him smile even on the worst day. “I got yeh a gift too,” he chirped.</p><p>“Thought you said no gifts.”</p><p>“Get ‘ver here and kiss meh,” Pickles said. He grabbed hold of Tony’s coat to pull him closer. He stood on his tiptoes as he pressed his lips against his boyfriend’s.</p><p>Tony’s arms wrapped around Pickles’ tiny waist as he kissed him back.</p><p>Christmas with his family sucked…Christmas with Tony meant the world. Pickles would willingly freeze outside in the Wisconsin winter if every moment could be as cheesy and sweet as a simple piece of mistletoe hooked onto the brim of his boyfriend’s hat.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Excuse this being a day early! It should be posted December 14th but I have a major day of work and Zoom meetings so I thought I'll get it posted to save myself the stress in the evening.<br/>This was inspired by a piece of fanart. I honestly looked high and low trying to find it!! If someone knows the artist or where is it, I would love to credit them for being inspiring. The art was of Pickles and Tony (mistletoe on his hat) and its stuck with me all those years for being the cutest festive fanart! (If you know the artist please tell me!!)<br/>I really hope you enjoy &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Deck The Walls</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Magnus grunted his approval when Skwisgaar begged to decorate their tiny bedroom for Christmas. He didn’t expect much, maybe a miniature Christmas tree or some tinsel wrapped around the headboard. He prayed there wouldn’t be Christmas lights hung around the bedroom. For whatever reason, the blonde seemed hellbent on decorating even though Nathan and Pickles already put up a small tree in the living room of their apartment. Magnus handed him forty dollars and made him swear not to go overboard while he went to work.</p><p>Skwisgaar however outdid himself.</p><p>Returning home from work, Magnus walked into their shared bedroom to find it a mess of little plant bundles tied together with red ribbons hanging above the door, bed, and a few of the clutter free surfaces. He looked around curiously as Skwisgaar sat cross legged on the bed playing guitar. “Was there a sale or something?” he asked sarcastically.</p><p>“Nej.”</p><p>“Thought you were buying Christmas decorations. I expected something you know more for my money,” he said. He meant it politely, he didn’t celebrate Christmas. He grew up Jewish, he celebrated Hanukkah which he exposed Skwisgaar too last year.</p><p>Skwisgaar put his guitar aside and smiled. “I knows that ams why I decided to buys the mistlestoe,” he beamed.</p><p>“So, enlighten me. What drew you to mistletoe over all the other decorations?”</p><p>“Thoughts it would be kinkies,” Skwisgaar winked. He planned to make the most out of his twenty dollars of decorations and twenty dollars in condoms. <em>Tis the season to be slutty</em>, he thought.</p><p>Magnus nodded along, he understood exactly where this was going. He played dumb so the blonde had to explain it to him. Kinky mistletoe, he could get into that. His dick already twitched in anticipation. “Kinky huh? Tell me how you are making the kissing plant kinky?” he asked. He toed off his boots then reached for the guitar on the bed to put it on the stand next to his.</p><p>“I thoughts where evers the mistlestoe, we kiss,” Skwisgaar started. He laid back on the bed, dropping his legs open in a lude display. His blonde hair tied back into a messy knot indicated he meant business.</p><p>“Mhmm,” Magnus replied crawling onto the bed. He slotted himself perfectly between his friend’s spread legs and carefully leaned over him as to not put his full weight down on top of him yet. He looked up at the ceiling to see mistletoe hanging above the bed. He could appreciate this type of decorating. He looked back down to his handsome angel who grinned dumbly back at him. “So, we kiss then what?”</p><p>Skwisgaar’s heart hammered aggressively in his chest. Even in his boxers and tank top his body overheated from the contact. He couldn’t focus, should he look at Magnus or the meticulously placed mistletoe? He rolled his hips impatiently, talking wasted time and he worried the longer they talked in low voices he might cum from the verbal picture they were painting. “We, we can kiss parts of each others. Maybes the blows job or or,” he whispered seductively. He got distracted when Magnus leaned down and pressed his lips to his neck. Soft kisses and stinging nipped flesh got Skwisgaar babbling in Swedish.</p><p>“Oh, under this mistletoe I can kiss any part of you?” Magnus teased. He stopped his assault of sucking marks onto the Swede’s neck to place random kisses to his exposed flesh. He kissed his nose, elbow, ear, forehead, all the while avoiding his lips.</p><p>Skwisgaar squirmed. His hands desperately unbuttoned the older man’s shirt, he needed something to keep him present. The feeling of the thick dark hair on his partner’s chest wound him up more. He hated losing his composure, this started as his game. How did Magnus suddenly take over the control?</p><p>“Do you want me to lose some clothes, honey?” Magnus asked in mock surprise. “How about this? I take off my clothes, you take off yours and we start with naked underneath the mistletoe?”</p><p>That worked for him. Skwisgaar nearly pushed the older man off the bed in the race to get naked. He kicked his clothes off to the end of the bed. Magnus laughed at the eagerness of the young man. They really needed to put a word to what they were later. He marveled at the sight of Skwisgaar laying there naked, spread out on the bed completely ruined already from just a tiny bit of teasing. So far this shaped up to be the best Christmas related activity he ever partook in.</p><p>“Hurries,” Skwisgaar pleaded. His impatience grew, he really needed contact. He wanted Magnus’ lips back on his body before he lost his mind. He willed his hands to stay put. For good measure he grabbed hold of the spindles of the headboard.</p><p>“Shh, I’m enjoying the view,” he said removing the last of his clothes. He pulled his thick curly hair back into a ponytail and secured it with the elastic around his wrist. All the while Skwisgaar’s blue eyes tracked his every move. He didn’t bother securing his hands, he would keep them on the headboard only involving his hands when he wanted something.</p><p>Skwisgaar nearly sobbed in relief when the older man laid down beside him, his lips kissed over his bare chest. He bit, licked, and sucked his way down his chest. His focus points were always nipples and the tender flesh leading to the small blonde treasure trail. He almost clamped his legs closed onto Magnus’ head when he kissed the insides of his trembling thighs. He pleaded in Swedish, all words that his partner knew when he begged.</p><p>“Skwis, you gotta be quiet remember? Pickles and Nathan are home,” he lightly chided. The solution to keep the blonde quiet was kissing him while they fucked. He tended to be a screamer or moaner, a hand over his mouth never worked. He learned quickly putting his hand over Skwisgaar’s mouth induced a panic attack, he opted for the gentle approach of kissing him instead.</p><p>The blonde nodded.</p><p>“Mmm where should I put my kisses? What part of you haven’t I kissed?”</p><p>Skwisgaar babbled his response in Swedish.</p><p>Magnus meticulously placed the next kiss right above the flesh where the younger man’s dick rested on his stomach. His goatee brushing against the swollen organ unintentionally. He loved the mewls of Swedish, Skwisgaar’s language and voice were beautiful in the throes of passion. “Show me what you want, honey,” he said.</p><p>The blonde removed his right hand off the headboard, reaching under the pillow for the condom and lube he stashed there before Magnus got home. He dropped the items onto the mattress with a cheeky grin. “Want yous in mes now,” he demanded.</p><p>“Did someone get himself ready for me while I was at work?”</p><p>“Ja.”</p><p>Magnus crawled his way back to the top of the bed and caught Skwisgaar’s plush lips in a tender kiss. The younger man’s talented hands easily ripped open the condom wrapper and rolled it down the length of the older man’s dick. Magnus took over, he broke the kiss momentarily to slick his dick in lube. He assumed Skwisgaar did a good job prepping himself, he just didn’t want to hurt him. “Are you ready or do you want to play a bit longer?” he questioned out of generosity.</p><p>“Ams good. Used the toy befores you got home,” Skwisgaar replied.</p><p>“You’re such a gift.”</p><p>Skwisgaar’s hands returned to gripping the spindles of the headboard. His blues eyes fell shut while he got himself as relaxed as possible.</p><p>Magnus took the hint, he situated himself between Skwisgaar’s bent knees and waited until he was sure the younger man ready. He peppered a few loving kisses to the other man’s face while he gently guided his dick into his partner. He went slow, allowing him time to adjust and watched his facial expression for any indication he was rushing. When he bottomed out into the tight heat of Skwisgaar’s body, he needed to take a second to breathe. The blonde’s body was a temple, the most amazing place he ever got to be. He respected the invitation; he followed all the cues and responses Skwisgaar gave him. He got the honor of being the first man to have sex with him. He treated every time like the first or last time he might get the privilege of sleeping with him.</p><p>“Moves Magi,” the younger man pleaded.</p><p>He didn’t need to be asked twice, Magnus sealed his lips over Skwisgaar’s to trap him in a heated make out as he started to slowly build a comfortable pace. Tonight, he wanted to try something different, a little more intimate than a quickie or the average night of sex for them. He brought the blonde’s knees closer to his chest to find the right spot. It didn’t take him long before Skwisgaar’s hands grabbed hold of his shoulders.</p><p>Skwisgaar noticed the change of pace. He felt the familiar tension building in his pelvis, his hands desperately grabbing for anything – the headboard, Magnus, the sheets. The older man didn’t stop his calculated thrusts to his sweet spot which made his toes tingle, he surrendered himself willingly to his partner. His moans were silenced by the mouth over top of his, they fought for dominance which he was losing the closer he got to his orgasm. He didn’t have sex like this with anyone, he sensed it was special and intimate. He cherished the closeness of the moment.</p><p>Magnus folded the younger man a little bit more as he finally picked up his pace, slamming into him relentlessly. Skwisgaar’s kisses became lazy, his body trembled while his hands carded into his partner’s curls. The backbreaking pace finally sent the younger man over the edge as he shook underneath the older man. Magnus kept up his thrusts until he reached his own orgasm. He carefully let Skwisgaar’s legs back down before he dropped tiredly down on top of him. He finally broke away from the kiss to give them some breathing room.</p><p>“Holy fuck,” Magnus whispered.</p><p>“Ja.”</p><p>The curly haired man rested his forehead against Skwisgaar’s, he kissed him a few more times. <em>When under the mistletoes, </em>he thought. When he tried to pull out the blonde wrapped his arms tightly around him.</p><p>“Nots yet. Stay please?” Skwisgaar begged. He didn’t usually like this type of intimacy after sex, he preferred a cuddle where Magnus was the big spoon. For whatever reason, he needed them to stay together, the thought of him being away from him caused him emotional distress.</p><p>“Of course, honey,” Magnus said emphasising each word with a kiss. “When you’re ready tell me.”</p><p>Skwisgaar didn’t think he would be ready anytime soon.</p><p>“You know, I think you did a wonderful job decorating our room.” Magnus commented. He looked forward to all the fun they could have with the other places the mistletoe hung.</p><p>The blonde beamed, “We gots twelve mores days to enjoy it.”</p><p>Magnus captured Skwisgaar’s lips again in a loving kiss. Next year, he needed to plan eight days of Hanukkah for them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Proof I can write happy Skwismag!!<br/>I wanted an excuse to write festive smut so here it is!!<br/>Happy reading &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Nathan Baby</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hm, I really hate this song,” Nathan grumbled when he heard Santa Baby playing on the stereo.</p><p>Pickles snickered evilly; everything was going according to plan. He set out with a particular mission to finally get what he wanted for Christmas. He didn’t want much, a simple kiss was all. All year, Nathan and he danced around each other. Moments presented themselves on many occasions where they should have kissed. Pickles ever the gentleman didn’t make a move in case his perception of those moments were wrong. Nathan could easy kick his ass back to the day he was born. He made subtle hints many times that went over the big guy’s head. It never occurred to him to bluntly say, <em>kiss me Nate.</em></p><p>They were spending Christmas Eve drinking beers and watching movies. The next day they had to drive out to see Nathan’s parents. Pickles put the effort into cooking a nice supper, he did some baking in the afternoon while blasting Christmas music through their tiny apartment. Nathan appeared to be unamused, he declared everything brutal and not metal. He seemed happy to sit and watch A Christmas Carol while he waited for supper though.</p><p>Under their small Christmas tree sat two presents. One rather big gift and one small gift. Pickles laughed when he realized how pathetic yet romantic the tree looked with only those two gifts. His curiosity got the better of him when he picked up the big box to shake it. Nathan raised one dark eyebrow curiously when he caught him acting like a snoopy child.</p><p>“Yeh, know. We opened our gifts on Christmas eve,” Pickles said putting the box back down where it belonged.</p><p>“Weird, why?”</p><p>Pickles turned off the stereo to spare Nathan the psychological torture of Santa Baby then took a seat on the small couch. “We went to my grandparents place on Christmas day,” he added.</p><p>“We can open gifts tonight,” Nathan insisted. His interest got piqued when he saw the small box under the tree addressed to him. He took care picking up the little box, shaking it and noting how light it felt in his hand. He assumed it would be a necklace or something along those lines. Boxes that small meant jewelry. It was from Pickles; it could be weed!</p><p>“Sure,” Pickles said cheerfully. “Drink a bit and watch Home Alone first?”</p><p>Nathan liked that plan.</p><p>The coffee table was covered in plates of baked good and bowls of different chips. The end tables on either side of the couch were covered in empty beer bottles. They snacked away, giggling off and on over the movie and remarks they made. Nathan declaring, he could write a metal Christmas song about paint can murders.</p><p>When the movie ended, Nathan got up and turned the stereo back on to be greeted with country Christmas music this time. Anything was better than Santa Baby. He worried his gift sucked; he didn’t have to look far when they decided last minute to get each other gifts. He wanted their first Christmas together to be special. He really liked Pickles, he hoped tonight went well so it wouldn’t be awkward at his parent’s house the next day.</p><p>“It’s gettin’ late,” Pickles commented.</p><p>Nathan nodded, “Should we ah…open gifts?”</p><p>“Yeh bring em over, Nate.”</p><p>The big guy scooped up the two boxes and returned to the couch. He handed the big box over to Pickles who looked nervous about the tiny box that sat in the palm of Nathan’s outstretched hand.</p><p>“Open mine last,” Pickles said hugging the big box to his chest. “It might be disappointing.”</p><p>“I ah think you’ll dislike my gift,” Nathan replied. He admired the pretty paper and bows that decorated the gift from Pickles. He managed to convince one of the girls at work to help him wrap the gift for him in the shiny red foil paper he picked up at the drug store by their apartment. He didn’t trust himself to wrap his friend’s gift on his own especially when he saw how artful the tiny box looked under the tree.</p><p>Pickles shot him a reassuring smile. “I doubt that. It’s the thought, right?” he asked.</p><p>“Right,” Nathan grunted.</p><p>The redhead carefully opened the gift. He didn’t understand why he feared this, probably because Nate sat there looking terrified over being judged for his gift. He pulled back the red foil paper to find a brown cardboard box. Okay, it wasn’t a toaster…thank god. He picked off the tiny piece of tape holding the flaps down and pulled out a familiar black and white jacket. “It’s yer letterman jacket,” Pickles said admiring the patches from state championships and Explosion stitched over the breast.</p><p>“It was stupid.”</p><p>“No,” Pickles corrected. “Its thoughtful. Thanks, Nate!”</p><p>Nathan groaned, “I gave it to you because you know…that’s what you do when you like someone a lot and you want to make it official. Its stupid right?”</p><p>“Open mine,” the redhead whispered.</p><p>“You didn’t even, I just told you I like you a lot Rory!”</p><p>Pickles smirked in response, “Nate, open yer feckin’ gift.”</p><p>Nathan obeyed. He carefully pushed off the decorative ribbons and torn into the silver paper. His imagination ran wild for a week wondering what could be in this tiny box. In his curious nature he hoped for so many things but when he lifted the lid, he was confused. He pulled out the small bundle of dried plant tied together with a little red bow and held it up curiously. “The fuck?” he questioned.</p><p>Pickles took that opportunity to lunge forward and kiss Nathan on the lips. The big guy didn’t respond right away, he seemed shocked then his brain caught up. He parted his lips and kissed the redhead back. They kissed for a few seconds when a rather annoying song popped up on the stereo causing them both to laugh…Santa Baby.</p><p>“Hmm mistletoe,” Nathan mumbled as he pulled Pickles back in to keep kissing. He didn’t care about their first real kiss being set to a terrible song. Mistletoe, what a brutally sweet way to say I really like you.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I loathe the song Santa Baby with a passion!!<br/>Couldn't resist some idiots in love trying to express their feelings through cliché gestures!!<br/>Enjoy &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. You're A Mean One Mr. Murderface</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>William thought he was rather clever.</p>
<p>He lounged around the living room, perched on the couch while Toki held a small sprig of mistletoe in his hands. The younger boy got annoying at the start of the morning and when he discovered the mistletoe hanging near the front door, his naïve nature made him the ideal scapegoat. With Pickles and Nathan out shopping for Christmas gifts, the Scandinavians were the perfect targets for a prank.</p>
<p>“What does I do withs it?” Toki asked holding up the mistletoe. He thought it looked pretty. He wondered why Nathan hung it over the door. He watched the two older men high fiving over this tiny plant. It must do something special.</p>
<p>William pondered the question. He could tell Toki anything he wanted. The idea running through his head involved Skwisgaar. Pretty Boy ruined his chances with a cute brunette after their gig. His sour mood and resentment still existed. Toki pestered him all morning which meant if he could kill two birds with one stone his work was done for the day. “Toki, ish real easy. Go into your room and hold it over Skwishgaar’s head,” he suggested.</p>
<p>“Buts why? Whats it do?”</p>
<p>“Toki, lishen. It makes people be nicer. You know how catsh get all goofy and happy on catnip?” he asked. He waited for Toki to nod his head that he understood before continuing. “Skwishgaar woke up in a bad mood, right? It’ll make him happy. When he getsh mad at you for not practicshing hold it up over his head.”</p>
<p>The Norwegian bounced with excitement. “Oh wowee! A plant that what makes grumpy Skwisgaar happy?” he chirped. He admired the plant even more. What type of natural witchcraft was this? Would he go to hell for using it?</p>
<p>“Yah man. Go give it a try,” William said. He claimed the remote possessively and switched the channel from cartoons to the history channel. He had the perfect view of Skwisgaar sitting in the bedroom he shared with Toki. He sat on top of his amp while he played through all the drills and exercises before launching into methodical practicing. The blonde zoned out, got so into his head while he played that he didn’t notice Toki when he ran in and out of the bedroom. He could ignore a hurricane when he got into his musical place. William looked forward to watching this all unfold.</p>
<p>Money bets on Skwisgaar yelling at Toki.</p>
<p>The Norwegian skipped his way into the bedroom with the mistletoe in hand, ready to cure the world of ‘Skwisgaar Sassiness’. William chuckled, man when those two started fighting the only person who could separate them was Nathan. His boring afternoon geared up to be entertaining.</p>
<p>Skwisgaar didn’t notice someone invaded his sanctuary. He played with the same focus he always did, lost to the world around him until someone forced him to join the living.</p>
<p>Toki stood in front of him with a giant smile on his face.</p>
<p>He forgave Skwisgaar for being moody in the morning. They shared a bed and the small bedroom, it got hard living in each other’s space sometimes. Toki tended to be messy while the other man liked things in order. The moody episode this morning was over a nightmare. For once, not Toki’s but Skwisgaar who thrashed around bed, waking up breathing heavily and sobbing. The Norwegian swore on the bible not to tell anyone about it, he wrapped his arm around his friend’s thin body to console him. The Swede woke up overly tired from the night before and pushed everyone away from him to allow him some much-needed space.</p>
<p>Of course, now he invaded the space Skwisgaar claimed he needed. Toki really hoped this plant cured the moodiness, he wanted to play guitar with his friend.</p>
<p>Innocently, Toki put his left hand behind his back to hide his prize. His right finger gently poked the blonde in the shoulder. “Skwisgaar?” he whispered.</p>
<p>The blonde jumped a bit when he came back to the room and saw the younger boy standing in front of him. He noticed right away that something was going on, Toki had his left hand behind his back. He hoped it wasn’t a salamander. He hated them with a passion, he didn’t need another one lost in their bedroom. They torn the room apart in search of the creature. Afterwards, Skwisgaar made him release it back outside where he found it. “Whats you got?” he asked sternly.</p>
<p>“It ams present to makes you feel betters,” Toki responded.</p>
<p>“Rights,” Skwisgaar said cautiously. He really hoped it wasn’t a lizard. “It don’t jumps or get loose right? We don’t wants repeats of last time we hads a lizard in our bedroom.”</p>
<p>Toki shook his head no.</p>
<p>“Alrights. I trusts you. Show to me whats you has.”</p>
<p>The brunette grinned like the Cheshire cat when he pulled the piece of mistletoe from behind his back and held it up between him and Skwisgaar. The older man’s quizzical expression melted into a fond smile as he looked between the plant and Toki. William was right, it made Skwisgaar happy.</p>
<p>“I sees you gots the mistlestoe,” Skwisgaar marveled. What an interesting development. He wondered when they needed to address the crushes, they had on each other.</p>
<p>“Ams you feelings happy yet?”</p>
<p>Skwisgaar leaned forward and pecked Toki on the lips.</p>
<p>Toki’s blue eyes nearly bugged out of his head. Why did Skwisgaar kiss him? Sure, he seemed happy but a kiss? “Why you kiss Toki?” he stuttered.</p>
<p>“That ams how mistlestoe works.”</p>
<p>“You means I holds it and we kisses?”</p>
<p>Skwisgaar chuckled. Toki’s innocence and wholesomeness were adorable. He could list many other reasons he liked his bandmate. Their musical connection, the bond over being Scandinavian or the fact that they were a team. Toki meant the world to him; he didn’t make a move because being four years older meant he might be taking advantage of his naïve childlike nature. He vowed to respect boundaries when it came to his little Norwegian. “Ja, ams that okay?” he answered.</p>
<p>“Ja,” Toki beamed. This time he leaned in to peck the Swede on the lips. He didn’t know how to kiss; he watched a lot of kissing on the TV. With Skwisgaar, his lips were soft and experienced. He seemed patient enough to let him figure it out.</p>
<p>The guitar got set aside, the mistletoe laid on the amp where Skwisgaar once sat. The kissing lessons moved over to the bed where they both sat exchanging kisses. Toki happily learning every little thing Skwisgaar showed him.</p>
<p>William sat scowling on the couch with his arms crossed over his chest. Instead of ruining the Scandinavians day, he ended up being a matchmaker. His plan backfired majorly.</p>
<p>Pickles and Nathan returned home to peace. Murderface sat watching a documentary and there was silence in the apartment. No screaming Scandinavians needing to be separated. On further discovery via the open door, the redhead caught a glimpse of Toki and Skwisgaar kissing.</p>
<p>“Awh their kissin’ Nate,” he said when he entered the kitchen to start putting away groceries.</p>
<p>Nathan snickered, “Mistletoe is gone.”</p>
<p>“Will you two shut up, jeezy!!” William snapped.</p>
<p>“Plan backfire huh?” Nathan taunted.</p>
<p>Pickles dramatically hugged a cluster of bananas to his chest, “Murderface got us the gift of silence for Christmas.”</p>
<p>“Fuck off!!”</p>
<p>The two older men burst out laughing.</p>
<p>God bless mistletoe.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>One of my favorite festive movies!! <br/>A prank gone wrong that brings my favorite pairing ever together! <br/>I really hope you enjoyed the disgusting fluff fest!<br/>Happy holidays and thank you for reading &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>